Data memory in game consoles, as well as open computing platforms (such as personal computers), is usually susceptible to hacking attacks that can either fully compromise the security system of a given device, or minimally cause specific applications to misbehave, such as granting their users undeserved privileges. Such attacks can include: a game cheat device that modifies memory to give a gamer unlimited ammunition in a shooter game, thus allowing the gamer to attain better achievements than had the hack not occurred; or, a device that changes the in-memory value of a pre-paid cell phone, thus allowing a user to increase the available minutes. Hence, what is needed is tamper resistant memory protection mechanisms to prevent such hacks and any other hacks prevalent in the field.